Born Soldier
by Moon Faery
Summary: The story behind Heero's orphanage, revised. Slight 1x2, blood


Born Soldier 1/1  
Rating: Pg  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Genre: Angst/pre-cannon  
Pairings: OCxOC, 1+2  
Spoilers: N/A  
Warnings: Violence, shounen ai, mild language, death, angst, soul mate stuff, cannon characters have only a small appearance.  
By Moon Faery  
  
Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor does anyone I know own it. However, this story line and plot are MINE, and so are Reita and Dasuke Jeffers-Natashi. (Holds fic close to her.) Grrrr....  
  
Author's Notes: This is a re-write of something I did a while ago. I didn't like the way it came out, so I'm going through and changing things, mainly dialogue. This may evolve into a collection of stories about the guys parents. (I already have Duo's and Quatre's planned. ^.^) We'll see how hard my muses smack me.  
***  
Blood spattered the walls of the small office, in particular a pastoral painting with a cracked frame. Incriminating papers were strewn across the floor. Desk drawers, files and computer had all been rifled through, and specific documents destroyed or taken. The person responsible for the mess stood in the center of the room. His dark brown-black hair was mussed and falling into his eyes, green tank top spattered with the blood of his 'teacher'.   
Heero looked down at something in his palm with such intensity that it should have burst into flame. His eyes had softened minutely, the steely blue seeming to shimmer slightly with tears. He crumpled the photo in his hands and let it fall to the floor beside the cold remains of Dr. J.   
Moving to the door, Heero paused to look down on the face of the man he had killed for betraying the rebellion. A man who had, almost, caused his own death on more times than he could count. A single tear tracked down his cheek before he turned back to the door, a single word hanging almost unsaid on the air.  
"Grandfather." He walked out of the room, head bowed.  
The picture caught the light. In it, a smiling young woman held a baby, her intense azure eyes shining with happiness, even though there was a gun strapped to her thigh. Spiky locks the color of soot fell to her shoulder blades and over her eyes. Beside next to them, a man with short chestnut hair and warm brown eyes had his arms wrapped around her waist possessively. Behind them both, Dr. J smiled grimly, his eyes on the baby in the girl's arms, prussian blue eyes gleaming coldly in the sunlight. The baby glared at him in a very familiar way. At the bottom of the picture was a small notation in spidery script.  
"L1, 02.23.180. Reita, Dasuke and 3 day old Heero Jeffers-Natashi. And a proud grandpa."  
***  
"Papa!" Reita yelled, running into her father's office. She skidded to a stop, smile lighting up the room like a full moon does a dark night. She was breathing lightly, for all that she had just finished sprinting roughly a mile. Her usual work out suit, a blue tee and a pair of cut off jeans were rumpled and slightly damp from the sprinklers outside.  
Dr. Jonathon Edgar Jeffers looked up, frowning. "Reita, you shouldn't be working so soon after giving birth," he scolded gently, moving a stack of papers so as to see her better. "The baby was born only a week ago."  
Reita flipped her bangs at him, smiling impishly. "I can do it, Papa. You've been training me since I was a baby." She slid gracefully into a chair, studying the papers on her father's desk.   
Jonathon took the papers from his daughter's grasp. "Yes, I have, haven't I? You're almost the perfect machine, after all I've put you through."  
Reita pouted but didn't try and take back the papers. Instead, she twisted her head around to try and read them from behind. "What is it this time, a new design for those new mobile suits you and the others are building?"  
Dr. Jonathon frowned slightly and shoved the documents in a drawer. Reita only had time to see a model of DNA before it was out of sight. "Nothing important, just more of the same," he said, locking the drawer. "Why are you here? Is something wrong with the baby's medication?"  
"Nope," the slender young mother caroled, making a note to get a good look at those papers later. Her Papa had been working much too hard lately. "Even though I don't know why you want Heero on that stuff; he's a perfectly healthy, happy baby."  
Jonathon smiled. "Better safe than sorry, Acushla," he said, picking up a booklet on molecular circuitry and flipping through it.   
Reita grabbed the book and threw it at the wall behind her without looking, hitting a painting of a peaceful lake scene with flawless accuracy. She grinned as the frame cracked loudly; she had always hated that thing. "You work too hard."  
The doctor frowned, but didn't try again. "Why are you here, Sweetie?" he asked, a hint of exasperation creeping into his gravelly voice.  
Reita sat up straight, suddenly remembering the reason for her visit. "Why did you send Dasuke off on a mission?" she demanded, trying not to sound like a child. "He just recently got back from one, and he's on paternal leave." Her lips thinned menacingly as she studied her father intently.  
Dr. Jonathon looked back at his daughter, barely suppressing the shiver that that look had always given him. Sometimes, she reminded him so much of her mother that it hurt, reminding him of what had happened to his wife. That glare seemed... genetic, almost, even though he knew that mannerisms couldn't be passed down through lineage. "Reita, dear..." he tried, but she held up a hand to stop him.  
"Father, I don't want to hear it," she said, standing. "I want to you order him back NOW." There was no leniency in her tone of voice, and her eyes had taken on all the warmth of an arctic blizzard.  
"No," Jonathon answered simply, standing as well. "This is something that only he can do, and it's too vital to the Cause for me to pull him out now."  
In the blink of an eye, Reita was at his throat, one hand pinning him to the wall while the other wrapped around his throat.  
"NOW, Father. I don't care WHAT he's doing that's so damned important, I want my husband home with me," she growled savagely. Her fingers flexed slightly, letting him feel the pressure as it threatened to cut off his air supply.  
Jonathon stared his only child down, knowing that she wouldn't actually hurt him. After a few minutes, Reita let go.  
"He'll be home soon, Sweetheart," he explained, taking a few subtle deep breaths. She had always had a short temper, and motherhood hadn't helped. He hadn't been there to be a father to her, because of the Cause, and it showed in their relationship. Sometimes, they acted more like employer and employee than family. "I never really like that boy, it'll do you good to be away from him. He always-"  
Reita kicked the chair at him. "I KNOW what he 'always'," she yelled. "He questions you, first with the MS and now Heero's medicine!" Her voice lowered and softened, but no one who knew her would have been fooled. Reita was at her most dangerous when seemingly in control. "But I still love him, and no matter what you think that's not going to change. I want Dasuke home by tomorrow morning, or I'm throwing out the rest of that damned medication and you won't see Heero again until he's too old to start training."  
Dr. Jonathon was in shock; she knew that he had big plans for his grandson, even if she didn't know what they were. "You wouldn't..." he whispered hoarsely, suddenly unsure.  
"Like Hell I wouldn't."  
He took a deep breath, hoping it would help. "The Cause... The rebellion..." words failed him.  
"DAMN the rebellion," she hissed, slamming a fist through the wall beside his head. "It's MY son and it's MY husband and it's MY life." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
Jonathon sighed and slid into his chair weakly. Picking up a phone, he hit a button and waited. Finally, someone picked up.  
"Wit? It's J; we need to speed up project Zero One." There was a pause. "I'm afraid not, my daughter's proving stubborn." Another moment of silence. "Yes, make it blow A.S.A.P., before anything gets worse. I'll take care of everything else." He hung up and reached in a drawer. With a heavy heart, Jonathon loaded the tranquilizer gun.  
***  
In the hall, Reita disconnected the line, a small line of worry creasing her forehead.  
***  
Dasuke frowned at the dials, glancing over at his copilot. The man was worse than useless; he didn't even know why Dr. Jonathon had sent him along. Glancing across the board, his eyes fell on a picture of his wife and their brand new baby. At his father in law's insistence, they had named him after the pacifist leader Heero Yuy. He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
"Incoming transmission," the computer announced metallically. "Code accepted."   
Dasuke looked up and hit the receive button. The screen lit up, and Dr. Laiken's face appeared, his piggish black eyes gleaming with an unholy light. "Captain Dasuke," he said formally. "I apologize for this, but you must be terminated."  
Dasuke opened his mouth to argue, but the control board flashed all red.  
The explosion was visible from Earth, but most people ignored it, believing it a shooting star.  
***  
Reita gasped, muffling the sound with her hand she clutched at her chest with the other. She leaned against the door to her bedroom, staring blankly ahead. Tears trailed down her cheeks as her heart registered the missing piece that had suddenly vanished without warning. She slid down the door, gasping as the feeling of her soul mate faded away.  
"Dasuke..." She closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears. When they opened again, they were hard. No trace of humanity remained as she stood. A single emotion remained in her, bringing with it a single word. Nothing else mattered. Hatred surged as she realized what had happened.  
"Father."  
***  
Jeffrey leaned over the cradle, a small dosage of a tranquilizer in his left hand. The door behind him cracked and was thrown off its hinges as Reita kicked it in. A knife came whistling through the air, slicing it like butter. The blade cut through his wrist as Jeffrey turned, the syringe slipping from his hand to shatter on the cold tile floor. Blood splattered beside on the floor as his hand hung on by the skin alone.  
"Damn you," Reita whispered, barrel of her gun pointed directly at him, her tears falling unnoticed down her cheeks. "You bastard. You killed him, and you'd have killed me; just so you can train my son to be like you." She fired, the bullet embedding itself in the wall centimeters from her father's head.   
Dr. Jonathon clutched his hand to his chest, bending over in pain. "Reita, it's for the Cause. We need..." He trailed off, the pain in his arm making it hard to think.  
"A soldier," she finished numbly. "Someone to do your work for you, just like what you wanted from me. But I was too soft, I wouldn't just kill without a reason; so you're going to take my son." She fired again, the bullet punching through his lab coat, but not even grazing his skin. "I'm not soft anymore, Papa." Her voice had gentled, but it was like blood stained silk over steel. "I'm your soldier, the one you always wanted. Do you like what you created, what you turned me in to?" The next bullet hit him squarely in the thigh. Jonathon collapsed to the ground with a pained oath. "I won't let you take my son."  
"Reita," he gasped, biting his lip to haze out the pain as he kneeled in his own blood. "I... I'm sorry..."  
"You KILLED him," she said, shooting him in the shoulder. "You killed ME, and you would have killed my son. You're not my Papa; you're a monster. There's no forgiving what you've become." The gun clicked- it was out of ammunition. Reita threw it at the wall, listening as the intruder alarm sounded. Someone had finally noticed the gunshots.  
As soon as the weapon dropped, Jonathon dived at his daughter, tranquilizer pistol brought up with his good hand. Reita dodged, but was still slammed back. A full dosage was injected into her as the two of them fell to the ground.  
She shoved her knee into his gut, using the chance to pull out the knife in her boot. Her movements slowed slightly as the drug began to take effect. Slicing at her father's throat, Reita kicked the pistol out of his hand. But the old man stumbled, and the knife blade caught him across the bridge of his nose and both eyes, popping both of his eyeballs.  
They tumbled to the floor, Dr. Jonathon straining to keep the knife from his throat, gasping as the blade he couldn't see inched closer. In his crib, baby Heero began to cry softly.  
"SIR!" someone called from the door. Reita jumped, her grip on the knife loosening for a split second. Without thinking, Jonathon twisted the blade out of her grasp and buried it deep in the first place he could.  
Reita felt the knife bite into her chest and stumbled back, looking at the blood on her hands, then looking up. The sight of the guards registered in her mind in a split second, and her traitorous father was forgotten. Fighting off the hands that tried to hold her down, she rushed to the crib, choking on her own blood.  
Someone grabbed her shoulders. Without thinking, she elbowed him and dived forward, her legs nearly giving out. Gently, she pulled the baby out of his crib, then allowed herself to slide to the ground. Heero looked up at his mother as she clutched him to her breast, blood staining his deep blue baby blanket a hideous red-purple.  
"I love you... My little Heero," she whispered to him, crimson dribbling from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. "Don't let-" she was cut off by a ragged cough. Reita's eyes slid weakly shut. "Don't let him get you too." Her lips twitched in a gore covered smile. "My... baby boy... I loved you... So much..."  
Someone reached for the baby, but Reita clung stubbornly to her infant, even as her final breath was released and her heart stopped beating. Her tears mixed with the blood on the blanket, both already beginning to grow cold.   
***  
Heero put down the files he had stolen. Beside him, Duo wrapped comforting arms around his lover, knowing how much Heero needed the support. Heero looked at the small picture he had found in a folder and leaned against his lover. His mother and father smiled back at him. Finally, he managed to make his voice work.  
"Duo, do you think they loved me?" he asked, voice husky with   
emotions he thought he had forgotten a long time ago.  
"I know they did," Duo answered, laying his head on Heero's shoulder with a small sigh. "They did."  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
